


Blooming Day

by Zenswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Imprisonment, Love Triangles, Other, Unrequited Love, idk what im gonna do with this but oh well, possessive jumin makes me feel some type of way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenswhore/pseuds/Zenswhore
Summary: After Jumin traps his new pet in his penthouse, Zen attempts to rescue her.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Blooming Day

“ _Zen_ ,” I breathed into the phone, doing my best to sound slightly intelligible. My body heaved as I did my best to cry silently while locking myself in my _boyfriend’s_ bathroom. “I’m so scared… Please save me.”

It was the third day in a row I had been forced to stay in Han Jumin’s penthouse. Despite his lack of presence during the days while he was at the office, the squad of security guards surrounding the entrance blockaded the only way out. Even if I just opened the door, Jumin would be notified immediately. The night before, he warned me that if I were to attempt to leave that there would be severe consequences to my actions. After hearing that threat, only looking at that door was enough to send a shiver down my spine. If anybody thought that was overkill, he had also installed cameras and microphones in his apartment to “check up on me” while he was away. The bathroom was the only place in the entire apartment without some sort of surveillance.

I was imprisoned. What hurt more than being imprisoned by him, was the fact that I still cared for him and knew he was hurting deep down. In some ways, he was opening up to me more, but I was terrified. I didn’t know what to do.

I needed help. I knew that Jaehee was worried for me, but it was clear that Jumin wasn’t going to let her near me. I also knew that I couldn’t ask her to risk her job to help me. Zen, on the other hand, reassured me that he was willing to do whatever he could do in order to help me. He voiced his concern for me daily, even before things with Jumin had taken a turn. If I were going to reach out for help, Zen felt like the only safe option. I could have gotten the police involved, but even though I was terrified I didn’t have the heart to possibly damage Jumin’s reputation like that.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting for a reply from Zen, he responded, with what sounded like a sigh of relief. “You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that. I’m coming, Haewon. Just hang in there a little bit longer.” The line went dead.

I rested my back against the door of the bathroom, with equal parts of relief and guilt overwhelming me. I felt conflicted asking him for help. He was friends with Jumin whether they would like to admit that or not, and him trying to help me leave could completely destroy what relationship they had. Not to mention, RFA’s future wouldn’t seem too bright if two core members of the group truly despised each other.

From the moment my life had been intertwined with RFA it seemed like I had been cursed. First, it was being led to a dead woman’s apartment and being forced to stay there, then it was a hacker threatening my safety, and then being imprisoned with a man that felt more dangerous as every hour passed. Not to mention, two members had gone out of their way to find the hacker that brought me to the apartment and were both MIA. Now, another member was going to try to help me escape with little knowledge of how dangerous his rescue might end up being. This organization brought me as much pain as it did happiness. I loved being able to talk with everybody, and for the first time in my life I felt like I had finally made true friends; but was it worth ending up in a situation like this?

I tried my best to regain my composure before stepping outside of the bathroom again. If I looked like I was crying and Jumin checked the cameras, he would undoubtedly think that I was up to something. I hugged my phone to my chest and wandered over to Jumin’s living room. There were windows that covered all of one wall and showed off the skyline of Seoul. When I had first arrived at Jumin’s penthouse, the view was absolutely breathtaking; it was like something out of a painting. Now, it only upset me. The city was taunting me, reminding me of the freedom I lost as soon as Jumin’s cat had run away.

Jumin cared about me. I knew it, despite the way he was treating me. I cared for him too. Underneath his possessive and cold persona, there was a man who just wanted to be understood and loved. I wanted to be that person for him, but there was only so much I could take. His threats, his overwhelming possessiveness, and the fact that he was locking me away pushed me to the point of knowing that he wasn’t ready for me to be that person for him. Now, I had to save myself before it could go any further.

The front door suddenly creaked open, sending my heart into a frenzy.

“Haewon!”

The blood drained from my face.

“I felt like I left you alone for too long, so I came home early. I can’t let my lovely woman feel too lonely.”

_Jumin came back._


End file.
